Tears of Tomorrow
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: The WWE contracts four Divas with polar opposite personalities in the attempt to up the ante of Smackdown's women's division. However, Smackdown just doesn't seem big enough for the four of them... [crappy summary, sorry!]
1. Part I

A/N:  Yet another new story, but this one is made to celebrate the fact that I'll be able to update sooner!  And a note if any of the readers here have submitted and won in my Mary-Sue story, "Drawing In", I'll be updating that story soon!  Anyway, please read and review!  Thanks in advance!

Disclaimer:  I own Artemis, Isabella, Sara Lee, and Tyra.  

Summary:  The WWE contracts four Divas with polar opposite personalities – one is a manipulative slut, one that her mistakes are finally catching up to her, an innocent young girl, and 'Taker's daughter.  Here are their stories, the Tears of Tomorrow.

*                  *                  *                  *                  *

Tears of Tomorrow

Part I

          Stephanie McMahon clenched her hands together excitedly as she leaned back in the cushy rolling chair of her office, her feet propped up on the polished desk.  Finally, Smackdown was going to get more Divas, and up the competition.  The one thing that Stephanie had constantly been worried about was the women's competition.  RAW had gotten most of the talented WWE superstars.  Frankly, there were only three main Divas of Smackdown, after Stephanie hired Sable.  There was the former, Torrie, and Nidia.  Stephanie shook her head quietly.  So maybe there were two – the GM wasn't quite sure if Nidia qualified in the Diva status.  And Sable…  Well, she had bad blood with the WWE, and she was treading on thin ice, to put it wisely.  But now Stephanie was hiring four Divas.  But they weren't just Divas.  Each could wrestle very well, and each of them had the greatest backgrounds.  The fact that her father would be furious that she slipped in four wrestlers without him knowing would make him furious, Stephanie thought, and it brought a smug smile to her face.  Vince, Stephanie, or Eric alone had no power to fire or indefinitely suspend any wrestler unless three fourths or more of the board agreed.  It was the same for hiring.  Stephanie had called an 'unimportant' meeting when she knew her father wouldn't be able to make it, and wouldn't mind missing it.  Of course, right then she had drawn out the potential contracts, and all of the board agreed, minus Vince, but that still made more than three fourths of the board, enough to hire the four.  

          Just as soon as she completed the thought, four very different girls walked into the room.  The only thing that they could possibly have in common was their physical appearance – they all were very beautiful.  The first girl that walked in passed in a flourish, and sat in one of the four wooden chairs in front of Stephanie.  The GM felt an old feeling stirring up in her stomach, and she knew she wasn't going to like the Diva at all.  With a flick of the papers on her desk, she figured out that her name was Tyra.  She had thick, curled, dark brown hair that silkily flowed past her shoulders a few inches.  Tyra had high cheekbones, making her brown eyes seem higher and more condescending.  She was wearing a short mini-skirt that could only pass as a skirt if you hardly moved your legs, and a tube top with fringes hanging down to send the view of her tan, flat stomach into stripes.  Tyra sat down, her brown eyes eyeing Stephanie's pressed pants and V-neck top with disgust.  

          Sara Lee sat down next to Tyra, a bright smile to her face, and it wasn't faked, as Stephanie had first expected.  She had bright blond hair and sky blue eyes.  Sara Lee wasn't quite as stylish or as revealing as Tyra in her own style, however.  She wore a simple T-shirt with "whatever" across it, that somewhat showed off her stomach when she shifted, and faded jeans.  

          Isabella sat down next to Sara Lee.  Her dirty blond hair was about the same length as Tyra's hair.  Isabella's hair was a natural dirty blond, but she had dyed the small streaks of dark blond to a bright, yellow color, that made her appear more blond than brunette.  She had pine green eyes that offered Stephanie a friendly greeting even as she sat down.  Isabella was wearing dark navy, flared pants, and a red, flowered, button up shirt.  

          Finally, last, but quite certainly not least, Artemis came strolling in.  She was only an inch or so taller than the others, but her presence seemed to fill the room, making her seem even taller.  Her glistening red hair was slightly wavy, and went about an inch or less past her shoulders.  Artemis had stone-like gray eyes that held an eeriness to them, as if she had seen far too much to jump at anything, but they also eyed everyone in the room with obvious mistrust as she sat down on the last chair.  She was wearing black, tear-away sweatpants with three thick stripes down the side of her legs, and a small Nike shirt that hugged to her curves absentmindedly.  Stephanie vaguely remembered that she was the Undertaker's daughter, and the fact just seemed to straighten her out, to explain her like a map.

          Stephanie smiled at the four women, and only two smiled back.  The GM studied the four for a minute.  Just from their appearances, she could tell that each one was a polar opposite of the other, and that thought only made Stephanie happier, to note the potential friction.  It would work to derive the fans from RAW, at least.  The GM leaned forward, having already set her legs down, and folded her arms on the desk.  "Welcome to the WWE," she announced, "I'm glad you've chosen to be a part of Smackdown, and I hope you'll make wise choices during your time here.  I would like to point out that your contracts are solely made with Smackdown, so if you choose to transfer to RAW, you'll have to go to their waiting list after you sever your contract.  If you have two contracts going at the same time, I'll feed you to the lawyers." Stephanie leaned back in her chair, the grim look disappearing off of her face, "Now, about your behavior on Smackdown.  I won't give you what most other companies give you – the 'good attitude' speech," she leaned forwards; striking each person fiercely with her eyes, "Don't hold back.  Don't stray from whom you choose to be on the show.  And most of all – hurt people as hard as you can.  If it's emotionally, that's great – it makes the physical part more energized.  Frankly, be a bitch."

          "Gee Tyra," it was Artemis speaking, leaning back casually in her chair, "I guess you've got this job all done for you…  You won't even have to try!"

          "And why is that?" Tyra asked slowly, rising from her chair to crane her eyes onto Artemis, "Because I'm so much better than you?" she taunted.  Stephanie watched the exchange, ideas shooting through her head like bullets.  

          "No, Tyra," now Artemis was standing extremely close to Tyra.  "It's because you already have most of the job done.  You know, the bitch and slut parts?"  That was the breaking point for Tyra.  Tyra let out an angry yell, and lunged at Artemis.  Artemis, not suspecting the attack or preparing for it, was left undefended.  Tyra grabbed Artemis's head and bashed it against the white brick wall.  Once Artemis pushed together enough composure, she gave Tyra a few right hooks, before driving her foot into Tyra's stomach, sending the brunette stumbling a few inches. As soon as she straightened, Artemis crouched, and then slammed into Tyra's stomach with her shoulder, sending splitting pain through Tyra's stomach.  

          Isabella, Stephanie, and Sara Lee stood up, staring at the sight.  No one moved to help.  Stephanie watched the two, but decided not to let the fighting go on any longer.  She needed the girls in good shape for tonight, even though none of them might be wrestling.

          "STOP!" Stephanie shouted, but neither hailed her comments.  Isabella and Sara Lee jogged over to the mess of body limbs, yanking the two apart.  Stephanie ran a hand down her hair, staring at the two, but disappointment absent in her eyes.  "I'm glad that you two hate each other, but please wait until you're in the ring.  Tonight, I believe that none of you may wrestle, but I'll see if we have the roster available and good for changes.  Just stay ready, all right?"

          "Stephanie?" Artemis asked, her tone calm, her face tinged red, "Can I valet for my dad tonight?"

          Stephanie sighed, going over it in her head.  "It will be dangerous," she pondered, seeing if Artemis would rise to the bait, "He's going up against the A-Train…"

          "I'm not scared of some big ape, Ms. McMahon," replied Artemis formally.

          Stephanie smiled, "Good.  You can valet, I suppose.  I'll put off the matches until next week, but feel free to feud to give match ideas…" Artemis nodded, sent a deathly look to Tyra, and then stalked out of the office, probably off to find her father, 'Taker.  

          "Uh…  Ms. McMahon?" the timid calling was from Isabella, "Could I valet for Rey – "    

          "Yes!" interrupted Stephanie smoothly.  "You all can valet tonight!  Do whatever you want, just stay in the arena until the show is over!"  With those parting words, the three others disappeared out of her office.  Stephanie slumped into her chair just as the theme to Smackdown began to play.  The GM groaned, but slowly headed to the ring.  A McMahon's job was never done…

*                  *                  *                  *                  *

          Matt Hardy slowly walked down the backstage hallway, noticing the heaviness of his shoulder without his Cruiserweight Championship Title.  A smirk lit up his face.  He would have it soon.  His rematch was up in about 20 minutes, and Crash and Shannon were sure to be there…  Hopefully, they didn't get kicked out anytime soon, Matt thought, growling vaguely.  But still, Rey had that groin injury and his hamstring couldn't be too well, so maybe the odds were still in his hands.  

          As he walked down the hall, Matt came upon the object of his anger, Rey Mysterio himself.  Matt started to walk towards the smaller Champion, but then he saw that Rey was talking to someone.  Being the nosy person he was, Matt stepped to the left for a closer look.  Rey was talking to a young, attractive girl, with blondish hair, and green eyes.  A thought occurred to Matt: 'Could Rey be cheating on his wife?'  Okay, Matt knew the answer was no the second he thought it.

          The guys in the back didn't, and false jealousy was often the undoing of many relationships…  Matt smiled evilly for a second, and then tried to decipher what they were saying.  After a few minutes, he gave up, because the conversation was solely in fast-talking Spanish, in which Matt only understood a word or two of.  

          As Matt turned into his locker room, he found quite a beautiful girl standing inside of there, twirling his key on her finger, staring at Matt loathingly.  She had thick, dark brown hair, and eyes to match.  She was wearing a tube top and a mini-skirt. 

          Matt smiled.

*                  *                  *                  *                  *

A/N:  Sorry it's kind of weird, but I hope you like!  I promise that the next chapter will have more action!


	2. Part II

Author's Note:  I'm back!  Hope you like this chapter!  Review!  Oh!  I almost forgot…  You see, I haven't been able to watch Smackdown for quite a while, and I'm not quite sure of what's been happening of late, sans Rey Mysterio winning the CW title.  Hell, I'm not even sure who the announcers are anymore!  This is mainly because I have cheerleading practices with my other friends so we can get ready for camp!  The only bad part is it's on Thursdays, 6 to 8:30 or so.  So that sucks.  Anyway, sorry for any mistakes in the shows of Smackdown!  Ciao for now!  Love you guys!

Disclaimer/Summary:  First chapter.

*                              *                              *                              *                              *

Tears of Tomorrow

Part II

                "Last week, Rey Mysterio won the Cruiserweight Championship, but he also injured his left hamstring, and he's still got that groin injury!" Michael Cole was once again keeping the fans up to date, "You have to wonder what kind of condition that he is in!"

                "I agree, Cole," Tazz replied, "Crash and Shannon have not been banned from ringside, so it may turn into a 3 on 1 assault, yet again…" he trailed off as Rey's music hit.  The response from the crowd was deafening.  The fans rose to their feet, screaming, hollering, and clapping all the way as the Champion bounced along to the ring.  Confusion was definite in the crowd however, because of the dirty blonde wonder trailing him happily to the ring.  

                "…And accompanied by Isabella, REY MYSERIO!"

                "Oh my God, Cole, is that one of the new Divas?" Tazz asked, staring, if not drooling, at the sight of Isabella.  Cole almost laughed, but he instead thought for a moment.          

                "I believe so, Tazz," he turned to the camera, "And for everybody who missed what happened earlier, he's a replay of the footage."  Immediately the scene from Stephanie's office began to play out on the Titan Tron.  The crowd followed Isabella with their eyes, but then decided that, hey, she's with Mysterio, so she must be cool!  And another reason – maybe, just maybe, she could help to stop Crash and Shannon from entering and cheating for the match.  So they kept on cheering.

                Isabella let out the breath she knew that she'd been holding when the fans didn't stop cheering when she slipped out of the curtain.  Wisps of dirty blond hair tickled her neck – she'd slipped her hair into a ponytail before she'd traveled out – when she stepped into the ring, the ropes held down by Rey Mysterio.  Isabella thanked him, smiling fondly, and tried to get used to the feel of the springy mat beneath the high-heeled boots she was wearing.  Rey said a few quick words in Spanish, meant to clam her down, but she was still as jumpy as ever.  As the beats of Matt's theme song began to play, Isabella gripped one of the blue ropes tightly in her hand.  Self-consciously, she looked over her outfit while Matt and the others strutted down to the ring.  She had changed into black leather pants with pink, white, and blue flowers down the sides, and a simple tank top out of the same material and style, with flowers across the chest, and that revealed her stomach to a certain degree.  

                And that's why she didn't notice the amount of Matt's valets to the ring until Rey nudged her.  She glanced up, and as instinct almost, her eyes narrowed at the sight of a luscious brunette sauntering to the ring, clutching the arm of the former Cruiserweight champion.  Tyra hadn't bothered to change to go to the ring, not even to change those ridiculously high high-heels that she'd been wearing.  Tyra laughed, showing off her white teeth, and sarcastically waved to Isabella.  

                Isabella hated her.  The blond whirled around to face the ref, who seemed to shirk in his blue ref uniform.  While she yelled to be heard over the music, she shot a finger in their direction.

                "How many valets can they have?" Isabella shouted as Matt entered the ring. 

                "It isn't stated," the ref shouted back.  Isabella clenched her teeth.  So Matt could've brought the whole damn locker room out if he wanted too!  She glared at Tyra for a moment, and then slid out to ringside, on the opposite side of Tyra, Crash, and Shannon.  Groaning, she wondered what Tyra was up to.  She obviously didn't know Matt, so why was she being his valet for a night?  Isabella shook her head, and willed herself to concentrate on the match.  As the match progressed, it went in neither man's hands for very long.  Isabella had to hand it to Matt.  Rey had two injuries, and Matt was doing the best he could to win the match, by beating on those specific parts.  At this moment, he had the upper hand, but was slowly losing it as Rey tried to counter at every move.

                And just like she'd thought, soon enough Rey had gotten the upper hand.  A minute later, he delivered the 6-1-9.  Isabella slapped the mat, cheering on Rey.  That's when she made her first mistake.  She hadn't really thought of the reason why Shannon, Tyra, and Crash hadn't been trying to interfere in the match, and a careful valet would've kept his or her eye on them.  Of course, Isabella was new, and was anything but careful, heading straightforward into just about anything without any cares.  

                Tyra nodded to Shannon and Crash.  The two branched along the opposite sides of the ring just as Rey got the 6-1-9 done.  The two started to sandwich the unsuspecting blonde, until she turned, and saw Crash's fingers in arm's reach, itching to get around her throat.  She let out a small gasp, slapped his fingers away, and turned around to run.  She, however, ran straight into Shannon, who grabbed her arms and essentially locked her there.  She struggled, trying to yank from his grasp.

                "Get off of me!" she shouted, trying to kick him, but with the little space between them, the most she could do was step on his toes.  She thrashed until she felt Crash's hands slam against the back of her head, sending her sliding down Shannon to the padded concrete.  Tyra smiled, slowly walking over to Isabella, the wicked grin gracefully applied.  By this time, Isabella had gotten herself up on all fours as she clutched her head.  Tyra motioned to the others, and they grabbed Isabella's arms and held her back.  After sizing her up, Tyra blasted her heeled shoe into Isabella's forehead.  At the noise, Rey turned from Matt, and started to leap over the ropes to help Isabella, but Matt grabbed his legs and yanked him down to the mat.  The ref started to yell at Crash, Shannon, and Tyra, and didn't notice Matt pick up the title that Tyra had placed near the turnbuckle and bash Rey's head with it.  The ref turned soon after, but the title was long gone, and Matt was in the middle of finishing a move.

                Tyra taunted Isabella's cries as she started to work on her ribs.  A kick there, a punch there, when the light disappeared.  Matt froze in the middle of delivering the Twist of Fate, and Tyra stood stiffly, staring at the black entrance, when a familiar music hit.

                "Dead Man Walking," came the first three words, sending the fans to their feet.  What in His holy name was Undertaker doing coming out?  But their questions weren't answered, as, instead of the Dead Man, came a tall, beautiful redhead, jogging down to ringside in sweatpants and a revealing tank top.  Tyra backed up and yelled to Crash and Shannon, who turned straight into a weak double-clothesline.  

                "Back off Artemis!" Tyra shouted, stumbling backwards in her heels.  Artemis lunged for Tyra, her fingers grabbing and tugging Tyra's mass of hair as they slammed to the ground.  Artemis bashed her head against the floor, and then slammed her fist straight into Tyra's face.  Tyra let out a scream as her knuckles busted against her eyes, forehead, cheeks, and face.  Quite suddenly, the weight from Tyra's stomach was gone, along with the knuckles.  Tyra clutched at her burning face and looked up.  Crash had apparently picked up Artemis and tossed her on the barrier, judging by the way she was clutching her stomach and he was taunting her.  She felt Shannon try to help her up, steadying her against his body.  Tyra turned around and slapped him; at just about the same time Artemis was crashed into the stairs.  And from somewhere away from the world of the battle spilling out from ringside, the bell rang and Rey Mysterio was announced the winner.  

                Isabella groaned and turned over.  Her head and her ribs were still throbbing from Tyra, but she managed to struggle to her feet and make the doubles of everything disappear.  She turned; looking for a threat, and immediately saw Crash, the fallen body of Artemis, Shannon running over, and an angry Tyra.  Isabella yelped, sliding into the ring, which was another bad move on her part.  As soon as she stood up on the springy mat, she realized it.  The ring was empty; Rey's body tossed aside the carnage at ringside.  She whirled around, only to be met with a kick to the gut.  As much as she struggled, she couldn't get out of the move before Matt executed it.  

                Tyra yelled at Shannon and Crash, her eyes red with rage.  The redheaded twit had attacked her!  She had the audacity to attack her!  No one attacked Tyra!  

                "Get her!" she shrieked, the memory of knuckles bruising her face, "Get her!" she cried out, prodding a finger in the general direction of Artemis.  Artemis had crawled to her feet, but her emotions weren't as loose as Tyra.  She was quite calm and rational, actually, as Crash came barreling towards her, and a meek Shannon following. Just as Crash tried to spear her into the stairs, Artemis leapt backwards, landing on top of the steel steps.  A millisecond later, they toppled from the weight Crash had ended up throwing against them.  Artemis once again leapt backwards, avoiding the falling stairs.  Shannon halted quickly, so he wouldn't hit Crash or the stairs.  Artemis flashed him a quick smile, but she had been standing a tad too close to the apron.  

                Matt, his face red with defeat, leaned over and yanked the redhead up by her hair, causing a cry of surprise.  He lifted her into the ring, and started to deliver the Twist of Fate once more.  He connected.  Artemis grabbed her head as Crash, Shannon, and Tyra rolled and climbed into the ring, staring at Isabella and Artemis.  Matt stalked over, yelling at Shannon and Crash as he yanked Isabella up by the hair, telling them that this was how it was done.  Tyra egged him on, her brown eyes glistening with the thought of revenge.  Rey Mysterio, meanwhile, had gotten up, and crawled up the turnbuckle.  He leapt, taking out Crash easily.  Once he hit the ground, however, Shannon was on top of him, kicking and pounding Rey for all he was worth.  Tyra had slipped out of the ring, grabbing a steel chair, and she had returned.  Matt picked Isabella up easily onto his shoulders.

                Isabella gave out a strangled cry when she realized what Matt was going to do.  She desperately hit his head to try and get out.  But it didn't work.  Matt lifted her off his shoulders and executed the power bomb cleanly.  As soon as she hit the mat, Isabella went motionless.

                "Let's get her!" cried Tyra, shoving Artemis's stumbling form to Matt.  Matt smiled evilly, holding her back as Tyra drew the chair back, ready for a swing.  Meanwhile, Shannon had found the title, and was slamming it into Mysterio as fast and as hard as he could.  Tyra took a couple steps forward, and slammed the chair into Artemis.  Which, it turned out, was quite a stupid idea.  

                For the second time that night, the Dead Man's music played, and the Undertaker ran down the ramp, sliding into the ring.  He gave Matt a clothesline as he passed, and tossed Shannon over the ropes easily, title in hand.  Crash stumbled up, and 'Taker grabbed his throat.  The crowd roared as he delivered a choke slam.  Finally, the Undertaker set his sights on the stirring Matt and the pleading Tyra.  He growled, ruthlessly shoving Tyra into the turnbuckle, and delivered the Tombstone to Matt.  Tyra scampered out of the ring quickly, her eyes locking with the Undertaker.  

                "My God, Cole, just look at all of that carnage…" Tazz murmured.  Others gained his amazement quickly.  Isabella lay motionless in the ring, Mysterio next to her, barely able to squat to see if she was okay, 'Taker kneeling next to Artemis, blood creasing her forehead, Shannon lying against the barriers, and Crash on the apron, staring up at the lights, his jaw slacked.  

                And it was at that precise moment that the General Manager's theme song started.

*                              *                              *                              *                              *

A/N:  Thank you for reading!  Please review!  Please!


	3. Part III

A/N:  Wow!  I didn't expect this story to have so many reviews, and I'm so glad it did!  3 more days of school!!  Anyway, hope you like this chapter!!  Review!!

Disclaimer/Summary:  1st chapter.

*                              *                              *                              *                              *

Tears of Tomorrow

Part III

                Stephanie McMahon strutted along the top of the ramp, not daring to walk to the body-filled ring.  She gave a sarcastic-filled smile to the brunette that had stopped stumbling up the ramp, and her grin widened, if possible, when she saw the damage that Artemis had inflicted upon her face.  Stephanie chuckled, and then raised the mike to her mouth, waiting for the crowd to quiet.  

                She surveyed the ring quickly before making her decisions, "Next week," she said, straight to the point as ever, "On Smackdown next week, we're going to have a 6 person tag-team inter-gender match.  It will be Rey Mysterio, the Cruiserweight Champion, Isabella, and Artemis versus Matt Hardy, Sara Lee, and Tyra," she announced.  Stephanie thought a moment, and a wicked grin came to her face, "In a no-disqualification match."  Matt, who had rolled out of the ring, found the strength to look up at her, an odd look on his face that was quickly replaced by a smile.  He knew that Crash and Shannon would help him out in the match if he needed it.  

                Seeing the look on the former Cruiserweight Champion's face, Stephanie added a match quickly, "And…" she paused for a second, thinking, "Crash and Shannon in a handicapped match versus the Undertaker."  

                Matt's smile fell.  How could she do that??  He was Matt Hardy, Version 1!  She couldn't just do this to him!!  Matt tried to stand, but ended up back on the floor.  Stephanie smirked at him before turning on her heel and disappearing into the back.  

*                              *                              *                              *                              *

                Isabella gave Rey and Artemis a small, nervous smile as they waited in front of the curtains.  She nervously played with the fabric of her pine green top as they waited for the commercial break to end.  The top she was wearing was thick at the edges – the bottom was an inch about her belly button – and then it went in a diagonal line to the center of her chest.  It didn't repeat the same thing in the back, however.  

                "Good luck, mi hermana," Rey said casually.  Isabella smiled.  Since her parent's death, she and Rey had became like brother and sister, meeting each other through his wife.  Isabella repeated a good luck back to him, deciding not to tease him on his light pink outfit for tonight.

                Artemis watched them both, continuing as she had throughout the conversation they had been holding.  She didn't say a word unless it referred to the match, and it was short and cold at that.  She was wearing black flared pants with deep red flames at the bottom – the same color as her hair – and a halter top that matched, along with black fingerless gloves.  Artemis was keeping a careful eye out for Tyra, Matt, and Sara Lee, seeing as how they hadn't come out to the curtains yet, and it was probably for the better.  

                After what seemed like eternity to the three wrestlers, they started to walk out together to Rey's music.  As Artemis reached the ring and went in, she felt a predatory sense creeping up her spine.  She smiled wickedly.  This was * her * yard now.          

                 A few seconds later, Matt Hardy's theme song began to beat through the speakers.  Matt sauntered down the ring to thousands of boos.  Tyra followed him closely behind.  She was wearing form-hugging back pants that dipped down in the front and back.  She was also wearing a tight white tube top with white and black fringes.  Sara Lee traveled behind them, going by her nickname "Skye", in sky blue pants and a matching tied top.

                Artemis narrowed her eyes at the three, looking for advantages.  She noticed the black knee brace on Skye's knee, and mentally tucked the thought away.  

                Matt stood up first, motioning Skye and Tyra backwards.  Artemis and Isabella went behind the ropes willingly as they cheered on Rey.  Matt and Rey went at each other viciously.  Matt pounded on Rey, furious for losing last week.  This time, Rey's injuries crippled him less, and he was able to fight back more than last week.  Soon, both men were down, and struggling toward their partners.  Matt leapt up at the last second and slapped Skye's hand.  Rey tagged Isabella in.  

                Skye leapt out of the ropes, matching Isabella's crouching position.  Unlike Isabella, she'd never been in the ring before, so the springy mat beneath her black boots was awkward.  All awkwardness, however, was forgotten when she and Isabella started to grapple in the middle of the ring.  Skye gritted her teeth, pushing her boots behind her so she could push stronger.  Finally, she was able to ram Isabella into a corner, shifting her grip so her hands were clutching Isabella's back and that her shoulder was pressing against her stomach.  Isabella jerked when Skye's shoulder dug into her stomach, her back crashing against the turnbuckle.  Skye regained her balance quickly.  She ran forward, leaping in the air about a foot away from Isabella.  Skye pressed her weight onto her right foot, slammed it against her opponent's chest, and used her momentum to flip backwards, landing crouched on her feet, only to dash forward and deliver a vicious spear.  Isabella, still feeling the impact on her chest and stomach, stumbled forward.  Skye crouched down, grabbed Isabella's head, and flipped her over her hurting shoulder.  Skye crawled forward to pin Isabella.

                "1…2," Isabella shimmed out of Skye's grip, crawling toward her teammates, but Skye grabbed her foot and pulled her backwards.  Isabella turned and cracked her shoe into Skye's face, sending her stumbling backwards.  She stood up before Skye had a chance to recover and delivered a spinning roundhouse kick, sending both of them to the ground.  Skye lay on the mat for a moment before starting to crawl toward her teammates.  She reached out a desperate hand, and Matt slapped it.  Meanwhile, Isabella had tagged in Artemis.  

                Artemis stepped into the ring.  She stood up next to Matt, who tried to intimidate her without succeeding.  Artemis delivered him a swift uppercut to his jaw when he started to talk trash.  Matt responded with a right hook.  The two traded punches, until Artemis's back was at the ropes.  Matt pushed her to the other side.  He bent down, ready to lift Artemis up on return.  The redhead, however, had different things in mind.  As she returned, she performed a low dropkick, slamming her feet into his head.  Once she hit the ground, Artemis sprung up once again.  Artemis looked over at Tyra, an evil grin passing her face.  She ducked the punch from Matt and tossed him straight into Tyra, his back hitting her.  The ref signaled that it was a tag.  Tyra gaped for a second, her mouth open.

                "Clearly Tyra wasn't planning on getting into the ring tonight," mused Cole from ringside.

                "And especially in the ring with Artemis.  Remember what happened last week?  Artemis must be aching for revenge, Cole…"

                Artemis stalked over to Tyra, grabbing her hair and flipping her over the ropes and into the ring.  Tyra skidded for a foot, and then tried to jump back to her team.  Artemis, however, caught her by the throat, dragging her to the center of the ring.  The crowd cheered as Artemis gathered her strength and lifted Tyra up by her neck.  Artemis smiled as she watched Tyra's expression.  

                "Watch out!" Isabella cried from the apron, dashing through the ropes, but she was too late.  Matt slammed the blue steel chair into Artemis's back.  Isabella ran to him, but dropped to the mat right before she reached him.  She then kicked the chair that had been held loosely at hip level straight into Matt, who stumbled backward into the ropes, his head sticking out slightly.  Skye leapt through the ropes, meeting the now-standing Isabella with a flying clothesline. Through the mess of bodies, Rey ran to the other side of the ring and delivered the 6-1-9.  

                Skye straddled Isabella, slamming her fists into Isabella's face until Isabella reversed so that she was on top, choking Skye.  Tyra grasped the chair that had recently slapped into Matt's face, and walked over to the prone Artemis.  She raised the chair above her head and brought it crashing down on Artemis's left arm.  Artemis let out a sharp cry of pain, and grasped her shoulder.  Tyra looked at the mess in the ring, still holding the vibrating chair in both hands firmly.  She saw Rey standing up, his back to her.  Tyra walked up, shouting at him to get him to turn.  When he did, Tyra slammed the end of the chair straight into his leg, right where it had been injured previously.  

                Isabella stood up, picking up Skye quickly.  With excellent precision, she delivered a DDT to her, sending her flipping on her head.  Isabella leapt to her feet as she saw Tyra hit Rey with the chair.  She crouched down, waiting for Tyra to turn around.  When she did, Isabella ran and speared her.   Tyra had yanked up the chair just as Isabella delivered the move, sending the blonde's shoulder cracking into the steel.  Slowly, Artemis, still clutching her left arm tightly to her body in pain, draped her other arm over Tyra's motionless body.  

                "1…2…" the ref counted as he slapped.  Matt, still somewhat uncoordinated from the 6-1-9, had grabbed Artemis's hair tightly and yanked her to her stumbling feet.  For a moment, he talked trash, and then delivered a Twist of Fate.  Just as Matt stood up once again, Rey limped over to meet him once again.  Isabella, holding her right arm that had met the steel during her spear, slowly crawled to the turnbuckle.  As Skye stumbled up, Isabella leapt off and dropkicked her.  For a moment, the ring shook with silence.  Isabella slowly crawled, draping one arm over Skye.

                "1…2…" the ref counted once again, but somehow, Skye was able to kick out.  Isabella groaned, lying facing the roof of the building for a second.  The burning spotlights burned into her sweating, aching body as she lay there, waiting for the strength to continue.  

                Skye turned on her shoulder, breathing heavily, the breath still knocked out of her because of Isabella's dropkick.  The blond slowly pushed herself to her feet, using the ropes to steady her.  Artemis, her body lying on the edge of the apron, looked over at the motionless bodies of Rey and Matt near the steps, a discarded steel chair near them.  The redheaded Diva slowly rolled into the center of the ring, standing up.  

                Tyra moaned and pushed herself so her back was to the bottom turnbuckle.  She saw through dizzy vision Skye and Isabella slowly struggling to her feet.  The brunette was clutching at her ribs as she stood up weakly, and inadvertently stumbled to the center of the ring, where Artemis was standing.  Artemis jabbed her elbow straight into the stomach of her opponent, grabbing her wrist as she did it and pulling her downward.  And then as fast as she possibly could, she kicked straight up at her chin with a full extension kick.  

                "My God, Tazz, was that a Slashing Viper?" Cole asked, astounded. 

                Tyra's neck snapped backward, and she fell to the mat.  Artemis staggered to her knees for a second, before turning around to face Skye and Isabella, and then decided that they were better off on their own. Artemis placed her foot squarely on Tyra's chest, pushing her down to the mat.  

                "1…2…3!!" the bell sounded, signifying the end of the match.  Artemis glanced over to ringside when she heard a particularly bone-smashing crash.  The redhead saw the disfigured steps, and Rey lying sprawled on them.  Artemis slid out of the ring, grabbing two Singapore canes from underneath the ring.  She twirled them as she walked toward Matt, getting used to the feel of them.  Matt ran forward, a rather stupid mistake on his part.  Artemis turned her back to him and thrust the cane in her right backward into his stomach, whirled around, and performed a roundhouse kick over the cane.  The ref screamed down at her from the ring.

                "The match is over!  Stop!" he cried.  Artemis looked down at Matt, who lay face up on the padded floor.  She tossed a cane aside and pressed one tip to Matt's stomach.  Artemis leapt, pressed one foot against the apron, pushed off, and hung in the air, making her body parallel to the cane before swinging so her feet landed on the barrier.  She felt the fans' fingers brushing against her, but wasted no time in performing a moonsault onto Matt.  

                Skye grappled with Isabella quickly, shoving her into the turnbuckle.  Once she was there, Skye slowly crawled to the top.  Isabella grabbed Skye's head before she was ready and Isabella fell to the mat, her legs spread apart.  Skye, however, flipped forward and skidded across the canvas, landing near Tyra, who was still clutching her neck in pain.  Isabella stood up, dragging Skye up by her ponytail.  She shoved her opponent's head between her knees, egging on the cheering fans, before lifting Skye up on her shoulders.  Isabella immediately felt gravity rip at her as she staggered.  A moment later, she used what was left of her strength to slam Skye to the mat.  Isabella fell to her hands and knees as her vision spun. 

                Artemis leaned against the apron of the ring, holding her stomach and left shoulder.  Her gray eyes looked at the fans as she quickly regained her breath.  Finally, she slipped back into the ring to find Isabella, sitting against the rope, beads of sweat rolling down her slick face.  

                "Good job," Isabella managed a smile as she pressed her hand to her forehead.  

                "You too," Artemis smiled back, the deafening roars of the crowd coming back to her as she extended her hand.  Isabella took it and stood up, and watched as Rey reentered the ring.  Isabella grabbed one of Rey's hands and one of Artemis's and raised them in victory as Smackdown slowly drew to a commercial break.

*                              -                               *                              -                               *

A/N:  Wow!  So many reviews!  Thank you guys so much times infinity!!  And if it's not too much trouble, please continue to review and please check out my other wrestling stories, mainly "Dangerous Business".  Review!!  Please and Thank you!

--LittleKnux2008--

Chapter Stuff 

Pages:  3

Characters (no spaces):  11, 561

Characters (with spaces):  14, 225

Paragraphs:  48

Lines:  142

Words:  2, 464


	4. Part IV

Author's Note:  Please review!!

Disclaimer:  1st chapter

Distribution:  Ask first…

Tears of Tomorrow

Part IV

                Artemis lay sprawled across the leather couch in her dad's locker room, her thick, deep red hair hanging over her shoulders as she spoke to her father while he rummaged in his duffel bag.  Smackdown had already started, but the show was only ten minutes in.  She nibbled on her lip, a sign of nervousness.

                "So Stephanie created a new hardcore title and a new women's title," Artemis filled him in on what had happened in the last ten minutes, "And there's going to be a tournament for both of them," she finished, and sighed, flipping onto her stomach, turning to him as he stood.  "The hardcore tournament's going to start off with four triple-threat matches.  After that, there will be two singles  matches between the winners.  The winners of the two singles matches will then go up against each other at the Pay-Per-View.  The women's tournament is just going to be singles matches throughout."  The Undertaker scoffed at the mention of a women's tournament.

                "Is there enough women for a tournament?" he asked.  She pursed her lips together, giving him an irritated look. 

                "Yeah," she said, there're 8 of us."

                "Who?"

                "Sable, Torrie, Nidia, Dawn Marie, Skye, Isabella, Tyra, and Me," she said, spitting Tyra's name out in disgust.  "Stephanie said that all of the women were automatically in the tournament – that kind of pissed Sable off, seeing as how Stephanie wasn't in the tournament and she can't wrestle worth crap – and that anyone that wanted to be in the tournament for the hardcore title had to sign up in her office."

                "And did the women have to visit Stephanie's office for the tournament?" 'Taker asked, remembering that he saw Artemis exiting her office as he walked in.  Artemis winced, nervously twirling a strand of hair around her finger. 

                "Umm…  No…" she admitted.  He sat down on the armrest near her head, looking down at her.  There was an expression that she couldn't quite read in his eyes.

                "_You _signed up for the hardcore tournament?" he asked, sighing tiredly.  She nodded quietly, not meeting his eyes.

                "1 of the 16," she murmured quietly.  He looked down at her.

                He pressed his hands together and sighed once more.  "Look, Artemis, I know you can handle yourself, and I know you're a damn good wrestler…  But honey…" he exhaled.  "You just can't sign up for the hardcore tournament on your third show."            Artemis sat up quickly, her gray eyes flashing.  "Excuse me?" her voice carried venom.

                The Undertaker sat down next to her.  "Let me rephrase this.  You can open the biggest cans of whoop ass I've ever seen…but you're not ready to hold the hardcore championship or become a player for it."  The redhead gritted her teeth, staring at her father.  "In this business you fight for one title and stick with it until you move on.  You don't try for two titles at once…at least not until you are a veteran."

                Artemis narrowed her eyes as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.  "The Women's Championship is a joke.  You know it, I know it; we _all _know it.  I'm in the tournament because I have to be not because of choice.  But if I had a choice, I'd still be in it.  I know I can win this thing.  But honestly, when I do, there's never going to be any brutal matches or huge fights, because _no one will give a flying fuck about that title._"

                "Honey--"

                "Stop," she snapped, and stood up.  "I'll do what I like, when I like, regardless of what _you_ say." Her temper, like the Undertaker's, didn't take long to start.  Her eyes narrowed at her father, simply daring him to make a comment.  "I can handle myself, I don't need you," she hissed.

                He stood abruptly, eyeing her down.  "You don't, do you?  Need I remind you who was the one who rescued you two weeks ago?" 

                "You're so full of it," Artemis snarled.  She grabbed her duffel bag and slung over her shoulder.  "I'm outta here…"

                "Where do you think you're going, young lady?"  Artemis turned around, her eyes glaring a hole through the Undertaker.  "I **forbid **you to enter in the tournament!" he opened his mouth to speak again, but Artemis held her arm out, her palm facing him.

                "Before you waste your breath, I'll clear something up for you.  Yes, you are my father, and yes, you did save me a couple weeks ago.  Yes, I am grateful for that, and yes, I do appreciate and consider your input on my decisions," her eyes sliced through him.  "That does not mean, however, that you have the right to forbid me to do anything.  I considered what you said, but I still want to go through with this tournament, and I will, regardless of whether you're behind me in it or not."  Her sentences rang true, but Artemis had struck up the Undertaker's anger, and it was near impossible to quell.

                He grabbed Artemis's outstretched forearm and twisted it, dragging the redhead closer to him.  "I am your father," he hissed.  "You do what I say."

                "And that's where you're wrong!" Artemis hissed in reply.  In a sudden movement, she jerked her twisted arm out of 'Taker's grip and grabbed his hand, pulling downward.  At the same time, she bent over, kicking her foot backwards into his jaw, performing an excellent Slashing Viper.  The redhead looked down at her father, eyes emotionless.  She ran her fingers over the now-red skin where the Undertaker had grabbed her.  Feeling the burning sensation, Artemis snarled, and snapped her shoe into the shoulder of her father.

                As the door slammed shut behind her, the Undertaker reached up to touch his jaw from the sprawled out position he had landed in.  He hissed through his teeth and looked at the door to his locker room the best he could from his spot on the floor.  Painstakingly and slowly, he crawled to his feet and made his way to the door.

                He had a hardcore tournament to sign up for.

                ---            ---            ---            ----           ---            ---            ----           ---            ---            ---

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been so long since an update!  I hope you guys liked this chapter, and please review, it means a lot!__


End file.
